Problèmes interdimensionnels à Konoha!
by Rizadon-Rekkuza
Summary: Que ce passerait-il, si, sans s'en rendre compte, Sacha et compagnie traversaient une anomalie spatio-temporelle qui les mèneraient dans le monde de Naruto? Lisez pour le savoir! Il y a une chose dont vous pouvez être sûrs, ils attirent bien des problèmes! DISPONIBLE POUR ADOPTION. VEUILLEZ ME P.M. AVANT DE CONTINUER.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je ne possède ni Pokémon, ni Naruto. Si c'était le cas, vous verriez ceci au grand écran.**_

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on marche! Es-tu sûr que c'est vraiment une route?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Serena. En plus, j'ai vu quelques empreintes…

\- Eh bien, t'es mieux d'avoir raison, Sacha.

Sacha, Serena, Clem et Lem marchaient maintenant depuis 3 heures dans cette étrange forêt vide de Pokémons. Ils s'étaient retrouvés là après s'être perdus dans la forêt de Neuvartault grâce aux _incroyables_ dons d'orientation de Sacha. Bref, plus moyen de retrouver leur chemin.

\- Dit… on peut faire… une pause… s'il te plaît…?

\- Allez Lem! C'est à peine une petite marche de santé!

\- Ce l'est… pour toi… Clem… Je suis à… bout de souffle…!

\- Je croie que Lem a raison. Il commence à faire tard. Il faudrait monter le camp.

\- Ooooooh… t'es qu'une rabat-joie, Serena….

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils placent les tentes, sans se douter une seule seconde du pétrin dans lequel ils venaient de s'enfoncer… Pas si loin que ça, un groupe de 4 personnes s'élance entre les arbres. Incroyablement silencieux et agile, ce groupe composé de 2 jeunes garçons, d'une jeune fille et d'un homme adulte avance dans la forêt vers nos héros, enveloppés du manteau sombre de la nuit…

 _\- Tu crois que les rumeurs sont vraies?_

 _\- Qui sait? Quoique le fait qu'ils soient accompagnés d'une souris jaune soit improbable, je fais confiance à nos réseaux d'information._

 _\- Taisez-vous! On pourrait nous entendre!_

 _\- Mais on est en plein milieu de la nuit!_

 _\- Justement. Ça nous rend vulnérable à une attaque surprise._

De retour au campement, le jour vient de se lever.

\- À table! Le déjeuner est servi!

\- Finalement! J'étais affamé!

\- Merci pour le repas, Lem.

\- Mais de rien.

Tout à coup, Sacha a une drôle d'impression, comme si on le surveillait… Mais bon, il l'ignore sur le coup. C'est normal, quand on a un tel festin devant les yeux! Mais plus tard, cette sensation de semi-hostilité et de suspicion se fait encore ressentir. Cette fois ci, il balaie la zone avec ses sens Aura, lui permettant de voir et de ressentir les Auras autour de lui. Ce pouvoir, il l'avait découvert en même temps que d'autres capacités reliées aux Auras à Sinnoh quand lui, Lucario et ses compagnons de voyage sont allés sauver l'Arbre des Origines. Puisqu'il s'est entraîné en secret, il peut maintenant sentir toutes les Auras, savoir si elle sont agressives, bienveillantes ou suspicieuses, lancer de mini-Aurasphères et utiliser Forte-Paume avec une puissance moyenne.

 _-_ Pikapi, pikachu pichu…

 _\- Oui, Pikachu, je les ai sentis, moi aussi…_

 _-_ Pikachuchu, chu kapi.

 _\- Ouais… Je vais voir s'ils nous suivent avant de les faire sortir de leur cachette._

 _Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre! C'est ma première fic, donc pas de haine, s'il vous plaît…_

 _Toutes les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues et n'hésitez pas à envoyer un review! - **Rizadon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède ni Pokémon, ni Naruto. Si c'était le cas, ce ne serai pas une fanfiction!**

Après avoir déjeuné et rangé les tentes, le petit groupe se remet en route. Tout en gardant l'œil sur les Auras suspectes, Sacha marche et discute avec ses amis. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), les poursuivants ne semblent pas vouloir les lâcher un instant… Finalement convaincu qu'elles ne leur voulaient pas du bien, Sacha fit sortir Amphinobi de sa Pokéball, surprenant les inconnus au passage.

\- _Amphinobi, utilise Sheauriken sur la dixième branche de ce sapin,_ chuchote-il _._

\- Amphi… nobi!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ce cri résonne dans toute la forêt. Un jeune garçon vient de tomber de l'arbre. Portant une combinaison orange et un bandeau frontal en métal, il a les cheveux blonds, presque jaunes. Étrangement, il a des marques ressemblant à des moustaches de chat. Heureusement, il ne s'est pas blessé dans sa chute.

\- Mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça! T'as un problème, toi!

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à nous laisser tranquilles, toi et tes amis!

\- Attends… tu sais que je ne suis pas seul? Et comment as-tu su que j'étais là-haut?! T'es louche!

Le garçon se met en position de combat, prêt à parer et à attaquer n'importe quand. Amphinobi, ayant comprit la menace, l'imite et se positionne pour pouvoir envoyer un Sheauriken le plus rapidement possible. Sacha, lui, sonde les alentours, cherchant les trois autres Auras. Il les trouve, et à sa plus grande frayeur, il détecte de la peur chez deux d'entre elles. Il émane de la troisième un mélange d'étonnement, et de curiosité.

\- Amphinobi, calme toi! Les trois autres observent et sont plutôt agressifs. Ça pourrait dégénérer…

\- Prends ça!

Tout en disant cela, le blondinet lance un shuriken, que Sacha évite sans grande difficulté. L'attaque fut ce qui fit lui décider de laisser Amphinobi attaquer. Il était armé et dangereux. Ce n'était que de l'autodéfense, après tout.

\- Pourquoi nous attaques-tu? On a rien fait de mal! demande Serena.

\- Les ordres, c'est les ordres! On avait la mission d'attaquer si vous vous montriez agressifs!

\- Et depuis quand sommes-nous agressifs? réplique Sacha.

\- Euuuuh… Depuis que ton crapaud est apparu…?

\- C'est un Amphinobi, le Pokémon ninja. De plus, c'est une grenouille, pas un crapaud, corrige Lem.

\- Ça ne change pas le fait que cette bestiole m'a attaqué avec son shuriken d'eau!

Tout d'un coup, le jeune ninja se met à faire quelques signes avec ses mains, puis, à la plus grande surprise de nos dresseurs, se clone. Il est maintenant en quatre exemplaires! Chacun des doubles sort alors un kunaï avant de se ruer sur Amphinobi. Le Pokémon contrecarre en utilisant Coupe et bondit dans un arbre sur le bord de la route avant de s'élancer à son tour vers un des clones, le détruisant au passage.

\- Sortez tous un de vos Pokémon, les trois autres pourraient répliquer!

Serena choisi Roussil, tandis que Lem fait sortir Luxray et Marisson. Comprenant vite la situation, tout les Pokémons, y compris Pikachu, se positionnent autours de leurs dresseurs pour pouvoir les protéger. Seul Sacha est en dehors du cercle, puisqu'il combat avec Amphinobi. L'amphibien détruisait clone après clone, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que l'original. Malgré ses difficultés, le ninja reste bien déterminé à battre Amphinobi.

\- Vous ne battrez jamais Naruto Uzumaki, le futur Hokage!

\- Hokage? C'est quoi?

\- Attends, t'es sérieux? Tu sais vraiment pas c'est quoi?

\- Bah, vu le nom, ça doit être le maître des feuilles, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Sacha est interrompu par le cri de douleur d'Amphinobi, qui vient de se prendre un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Cependant, il réplique aussitôt avec un puissant Aéropiqué sur la tête du dénommé « Naruto Uzumaki », le sonnant pendant un moment.

Du côté de Serena et les autres, Pikachu dévie les rares shurikens lancés à coups de Tonnerre bien placés. Roussil, elle, utilise Puissance Cachée pour obliger les autres ninjas à se déplacer constamment, diminuant ainsi le nombre de leurs attaques.

Amphinobi gagne du terrain. Naruto est de plus en plus fatigué de son combat acharné contre le batracien.

\- Abandonne! Tu ne pourras pas nous battre! Tu ne feras que te blesser d'avantage!

\- Jamais! C'est vous qui allez mordre la poussière!

D'un coup, les iris du blondinet deviennent rouges et ses pupilles s'étirent jusqu'à devenir semblables à celles des chats. Ses marques en formes de moustaches épaississent à vue d'œil. Sacha ressent une déferlante d'énergie venant de lui et une Aura enveloppant la sienne infiniment puissante, maléfique et haineuse. Sous la provocation, Sacha et son Pokémon déclenchent la Synergie. Sous les yeux étonnés des ninjas, Amphinobi s'enveloppe d'un geyser d'eau, puis, brille intensément avant de transformer le geyser en un Sheauriken géant. Quand au dresseur, il libère toutes ses capacités Aura, transformant ainsi la couleur brune de ses iris en un magnifique bleu clair.

\- Le combat ne fait que commencer, déclare-t-il, tout en formant une Aurasphère dans sa main droite.

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre! N'hésiter pas à envoyer un review et surtout, n'oubliez pas que les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES sont toujours les bienvenues! **-** **Rizado** **n**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokémon et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent chacun à leur propriétaire respectif.**_

Naruto engage à nouveau les hostilités. Revigoré par cette déferlante d'énergie, ses attaques au corps-à-corps sont plus puissantes et il est plus rapide que jamais. Amphinobi ne peut que bloquer ses attaques. Sacha, lui, continue de faire grossir son Aurasphère, se préparant à la lancer si jamais un adversaire l'attaquait. Il a bien fait, car aussitôt qu'il finit de la charger, l'adulte du groupe de ninjas resté caché saute et va assister Naruto.

\- Kakashi-sensei!

\- Encore besoin de mon aide?

\- C'est pas vrai! Ils sont deux maintenant! J'ai pas envie de multiplier les blessés, moi!

Le dresseur de Pokémon lance la sphère d'Aura aux pieds de ses adversaires, tout en espérant ne toucher que le bas des jambes. Les ninjas l'évitent plutôt facilement. Sachanobi ne leur laisse aucun répit. Il fonce et enchaîne les Aéropiqués à une vitesse effarante. Puis, il décroche son énorme Sheauriken et le lance vers le sol pour faire un écran de poussière.

\- Amphinobi, utilise Reflet puis Vibraqua!

Le Pokémon se décuple en une trentaine de clones, et commence à charger son orbe d'eau. Les ninjas sont un peu confus quant à l'absence de signes des mains.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois une invocation pareille… Elle utilise du Suiton sans faire de seaux!

\- Une invocation? Du Suiton? C'est quoi? J'en ai jamais entendu parler…

\- Tu devrai savoir c'est quoi! On apprend ça à l'Académie!

C'est à ce moment que Sachanobi lance son Vibraqua sur les ninjas. Le dénommé Kakashi évite l'attaque, mais Naruto, qui ne sait pas quel Reflet est le vrai, se la prend de plein fouet. Dû aux intenses vibrations, il se retrouve complètement déstabilisé et blessé. Il reçoit ensuite une Aurasphère que Sacha avait chargée à son insu. Se remettant des chocs consécutifs, Naruto réussit à frapper Sachanobi, qui avait laissé les Reflets disparaître. Sacha, ayant mal en même temps que son Amphinobi, se plie légèrement, ce que Kakashi remarque. Il avait déjà activé son Sharingan depuis longtemps et il se fatiguait, mais grâce à ça, il avait pu éviter toutes les attaques dévastatrices du Pokémon.

« _Mais quel est ce type de chakra? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel… Un orbe, comme le Rasengan, mais en bleu..._ » réfléchit Kakashi, étonné. « _Au moins, je sais qu'il partage la même douleur que son invocation. Ça doit aussi marcher dans l'autre sens._ »

Le combat s'éternise, les deux côtés faiblissent, l'Aura haineuse de Naruto s'est estompée et Kakashi est retourné se cacher dans les arbres. Alors que Sachanobi et Sacha s'épuisent, Pikachu continue de dévier les multiples kunais et shurikens qui sont lancés vers Clem, Lem et Serena. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de prêter attention au combat juste à côté… Il s'inquiète pour son dresseur depuis que le deuxième ninja est descendu. Il n'a jamais dû affronter deux êtres humains aussi puissants auparavant. Alors quand Sacha et Amphinobi s'évanouissent suite à une trop grande douleur, il ne peut s'empêcher d'accourir pour le protéger des attaquants. On peut sentir toute l'électricité chargée dans l'air alors que les joues du Pokémon furieux crépitent. Il se prépare à lancer Fatal-Foudre quand il entend : « On se rend. » Il regarde, surpris, Serena et Clem lever les bras en signe de soumission. Lem lui explique qu'il était plus sûr pour Sacha et pour eux de se rendre et ainsi éviter plus de blessés. Car malheureusement, Naruto est lui aussi salement amoché…

Les deux ninjas restés cachés sortent de la forêt et vont voir Kakashi. Il y a une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans, portant un habit rouge à manche courte et qui a les cheveux roses, pour une raison ou une autre… Ensuit, il y a un jeune garçon de 16 ans, portant un habit noir et gris à manches longues et ayant les cheveux courts et noirs. Étrangement, son visage ne montre aucune émotion... Ils discutent un moment, puis vont voir les dresseurs.

\- Donnez-nous toutes vos armes et dissipez vos invocations. On vous emmène avec nous.

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolée pour l'update en retard, j'ai eu un méchant syndrome de la page blanche (AKA Je-Sais-Pas-Quoi-Écrire) et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre… Je vais essayer de poster les prochains chapitres plus rapidement. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer un review, les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES et les suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues!** -Rizadon_


	4. Note de l'auteur (bonne nouvelle)

Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne suis pas morte! Je vais continuer la fic, c'est juste que dernièrement, j'ai manqué de temps, d'idées et d'intérêts pour continuer d'écrire. Je vais essayer de terminer le prochain chapitre avant la fin du mois, quoique je ne peut rien garantir. Encore une fois, désolé d'être restée inactive aussi longtemps, et bonne journée. _-Rizadon_

 _P.S._ Pour répondre à la remarque d'Ange, merci de me l'avoir dis, je vais corriger ça dans le futur, on vas dire qu'on a interrompus Naruto pour la mission lorsqu'il se préparait à manger LE méga bol de ramen avec extra porc XD


	5. Chapter 5 (Enfin!)

_**Je ne possède ni Pokémon ni Naruto. J'ai demandé gentiment, mais les créateurs n'ont pas voulu me les donner…**_

La première chose que Sacha remarque en se réveillant est le fait que Pikachu n'est pas avec lui. Il se trouve dans une petite cellule, et on lui a ôté ses Pokéballs. On lui avait aussi bandé les quelques blessures qu'il avait reçues. Il remarque ensuite que quelqu'un attendait son réveil. « Un ninja » suppose Sacha.

\- Salut. Ça fait un moment que j'attends que tu te réveilles. Ça t'as pris plus longtemps que je le croyais.

\- Bonjour…? Que me veux-tu? Et je pourrais savoir ce qui est arrivé à mes amis?!

\- Woah, calme-toi! Tes amis vont bien, la souris s'est finalement calmée, elle envoyait des chocs à tout ceux qui voulaient la toucher, et on veut t'emmener en salle d'interrogation.

\- Ok, emmène-moi, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons.

Le jeune homme lui ouvre la porte, lui passe les menottes et l'emmène. Ils traversent plusieurs corridors avant d'arriver devant une porte sans fenêtre. Le dresseur pouvait sentir l'Aura de plusieurs personnes, et sentir leur hostilité. On leur ouvre la porte et Sacha se retrouve face à face avec Ibiki Morino. Il savait pourtant que chacun de ses mouvements était surveillés.

\- Bon, on va te poser quelques questions, et si tu réponds, tu n'auras pas de problèmes. Sinon…

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, tu peux dire aux autres de sortir de leur cachette, je sais qu'ils sont ici.

\- Attends, comment a-tu su qu'ils étaient dans la pièce? Ils sont pourtant passés maître dans l'art de dissimuler leurs chakras...

\- Chakra? C'est quoi? Moi, j'ai vu leurs Auras.

Sacha lui explique ensuite du mieux qu'il le peut ce qu'est l'Aura et les capacités que sa maîtrise procure. Il lui révèle ce que sont les Pokémons, quels Pokémons lui et ses amis ont et d'où ils viennent. Toutes les informations laissent Ibiki un peu confus, puisqu'il ignorait jusque-là l'existence même des monstres de poche et des régions mentionnées par l'adolescent.

\- C'est à mon tour d'avoir des réponses. Premièrement, où sommes-nous? Et deuxièmement, comment ça se fait que ce garçon, cheveux blonds et combinaison orange, ait pu se décupler?

C'est maintenant au tour de l'homme de lui expliquer la base du ninjutsu, de la raison de leur arrestation, de la division des pays et des ninjas. Sacha est bien sûr étonné, mais semble mieux comprendre sa situation que le jônin en face de lui.

« Oh mon Arceus, je suis dans le trouble. Une fois de retour à Kalos, Palkia va m'entendre! »

Après l'interrogatoire, le jeune dresseur est reconduit dans une cellule, avec le reste de ses camarades.

\- Sacha!

\- On s'est fait tellement de soucis!

\- Ne nous fait plus jamais peur comme ça!

\- Désolé les amis, mais je ne peux rien promettre, haha. Bon, plus sérieusement.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai des informations. Nous avons apparemment été arrêtés parce qu'on était des « individus louches et agressifs apparus à la suite d'une violente anomalie spatio-temporelle »

\- C'est… spécifique.

\- Oui, et c'est quoi ce charabia à propos d'une anomalie spatio-temporelle, Sacha?

\- En bref, on est dans une autre dimension, et les Pokémons n'existent pas ici.

 _ **Finalement! Un nouveau chapitre! Petit, mais il est là! Désolée du retard, sincèrement. Je vais essayer de me tenir à au moins un chapitre aux deux mois. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer un review et les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES sont toujours les bienvenues!** -Rizadon_


	6. AN

Bonjour, ici Rizadon-Rekkuza qui vous écrit. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas ajouté de chapitre. Je pense abandonner cette fic. Je voudrais la continuer, mais j'en suis incapable, j'ai pourtant essayé. Je suis franchement désolée, mais on ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Je continuerais d'écrire, peut-être même que je finirais un jour cette histoire! Mais pour l'instant, ma Muse m'a quitté et je vais laisser cette fanfic en adoption. Si jamais vous voulez la continuer, veuillez me PM et on en discuteras.

Mes plus sincère excuses,

Rizadon.

P.-S. Merci à tous ceux qui on mis cette histoire en favoris et qu l'ont suivis, je vous suis entièrement reconnaissante.

P.-P.-S. Pour répondre à Ange, mon Pokémon préféré est de loin Rayquaza. Sinon, j'adore aussi Dracaufeu et Lucario. J'aime bien Azurill et Miamiasme.


End file.
